Lose a Bet?
by pesi
Summary: 6 CSI's, Two bottles of brandy, two bets, a three lap relay race and Halloween costumes......


Sara Sidle was not happy. She was stood in the parking lot dressed as a witch. She wore black lace up ankle boots with purple and pink striped socks. One went up and ended past her knee the other had fallen down and was just below it wrinkled at the bottom. She wore what reminded her of a tutu. It was black and ended erratically with a purple netting underneath. On top she wore a black corset with purple detailing and a witches hat finished by a butterfly tattoo on her arm. The thing that annoyed her most was the black witches hat on top.

The two men stood next to her found her strangely attractive dressed as a witch however they did not look as good.

Greg Sanders was not one used to losing a bet and so was not pleased with his attire now. He was stood wearing a pair of black trousers, a white top and a cloak that made him feel like he should be on Harry Potter. His clock was long and bright blue with silver moons and stars on it complete with matching hat.

The last of the three looked just an angry as the other. Nick Stokes was stood dressed as a cowboy complete with brown stepson hat. He wore brown trousers with a holster handing down his hip a white shirt and brown waistcoat. Most of the woman had been whistling at him on the way in. something that Sara found funny as he blushed each time.

"Man whose idea was it to go along with the bet?" sighed Nick.

"You and Greg's" hissed Sara pushing her hat back on her head.

"They could have choose better costumes," sighed Greg waving his arms because the sleeves were so long they covered his hands.

"After three" sighed Nick as they began to pace towards the door.

"THREE"

A round of laughter greeted them as they entered the lab.

"I'm going to kill day shift," hissed Sara not pleased with losing the bet with them.

"Just keep walking" the three of them upped the pace and mange to make it into the break room quickly.

"OH MY GOD" was all Catherine could mange as she turned round coffee in hands to see her three co-workers stood breathless in the doorway dressed as a witch, wizard and a cowboy.

"I know its Halloween but really!" she smirked getting evils by all of them.

"We bet days that we could beat them round this race track after we processed it" sighed Nick sitting down.

"They cheated," added Sara pulling her socks up for the millionth time.

"And now you have to dress like that" laughed Cath not caring how evilly everyone looked at her.

"Wow" Warrick stopped dead in his tracks. "Hot" he added looking Sara up and down before turning to Greg and Nick and laughing.

"WE LOST A BET" shouted Nick as Grissom appeared in the doorway.

"wha…wh….ok" was all Grissom could manage he as still in shock.

"Well I'm pleased to say it's quiet tonight so we'll all be doing paper work, unless Sara, Greg you have to fly off" he added with a slight smirk. Greg grabbed Sara before she swung for Grissom.

"Shut it," hissed Sara when Hodges burst into laughter at the door.

"I'm going to die from embarrassment," sighed Sara trying to pat her skirt down.

"Sara it's impossible to die from embarrassment" smiled Grissom.

"Lets see you say that dressed up" she replied.

Over the three hours Greg, Sara and Nick were sent out to get files regularly so that they had to face other members of the lab.

"Sara" hissed Nick from Grissom's office "look what I found" he said waving his arms for her to come in. Greg was sat in Grissom's chair waving two bottles of brandy around.

"Hidden behind one of his weird heads. I think we deserve some" smiled Nick as Greg took a mouth full.

"Were on shift" hissed Sara not sure why she was whispering.

"Only for another five minutes" replied Nick taking the bottle of Greg and having some.

"Were coving with swing".

"So, covering. There's nothing happening anyway" Greg took the bottle form Nick and gave it to Sara who decided she might as well join in.

Ten minutes later and Catherine had come to see where they were and found them getting drunk in Grissom's office.

"What are you doing?" she asked snatching the bottle from Greg who was swinging in Grissom's chair.

"Numbing the pain," replied Sara grinning.

"Ok where'd you get this?"

"Grissom's" said Nick pointing to a shelf.

"Yes and when he finds out you are all going to be one of those heads" hissed Catharine as Sara simply opened the next bottle.

"OK NO" shouted Cath grabbing it from her.

"Catherine shifts finished wee only covering, swing's all out anyway they can handling it," moaned Greg who was now fascinated by the fact his hand kept diapering up his sleeve.

"Go on Catherine I think you want to" he laughed.

"It's good" smiled Nick flicking his hat up and down.

"Fine" with that Catherine downed a good five units within seconds.

"Lets share it with Warrick and Grissom" shouted Greg getting up and pulling Sara with him.

"Oh that will be fun" smiled Catherine taking another mouth full as Nick grabbed the unopened bottle of her and ran away with it.

"GRIS I'M VER DISAPIONTED" shouted Nick coming into the break room and waving the bottle around.

"Nick are you drunk?" asked Grissom half in shock as he saw Nick waving his brandy around "and is that mine" he finished.

"We saved you some Gris" smiled Sara pulling the second bottle of Nick and handing it to Grissom looking pleased with herself.

"WE ARE ON SHIFT" announced Grissom loudly.

"No were not" smiled Catherine taking another gulp.

"Technically were doing Ecklie a favour so if we decided we can no longer do that favour we don't break any rules"

Grissom just starred not understanding the statement Sara had just said despite the fact Greg was nodding violently along with her.

"HEY Cath" Warrick nearly walked into the door when he came back into see Catherine stood drinking brandy, Sara sat on the table blatantly trying to get Grissom's attention onto her leg that was now stretched across the table while Greg was pouring coffee from on cup into another.

"Drink man" smiled Nick grabbing the bottle off Grissom and thrusting it to Nick.

Warrick stood looking at Grissom who was staring back.

"Well if everyone else is gonna party" he said downing some.

"You'd make a good Dumbledore," laughed Sara pocking Grissom's beard much to his annoyance.

"SARA" shouted Grissom swatting her hand away and looking around frantically like he was been closed in on by a pack of hyenas.

"Come on" Warrick handed the bottle back to him "it is your drink"

"And it's good" added Nick.

"One just to shut you up" he said tacking a coffee cup and pouring some, what he didn't see was every time he had some Greg and Sara would add some more so by the time he finished one glass he had drank the rest of the bottle ,with some help.

"I think you should wear that all the time?" Cath laughed as Sara's hat fell over her eyes

"How do you feel about a challenge?" asked Greg grinning.

"What sort?"

"The sort where you end up in costume too" smiled Nick as Sara suddenly looked more pleased.

"What's the challenge"?

Warrick thought for a minute

"Yours was a race right" he smiled "well how about a relay, but with a twist"

"Ok" replied Greg "first leg you have to piggy back someone, second…" he thought for a minute until he saw a trolley go by "you have to push someone round on a trolley"

"And third all three members are handcuffed together" smiled Sara.

"Who's handcuffed?" asked Grissom suddenly looking up from his bug he was currently dusting for no apparent reason.

"You Cath and Warrick" smiled Greg. Grissom stood up looking confused.

"A race" Cath informed him "if we lose we have to dress up" Grissom did not look pleased by this fact

"What if we win?" he asked.

"If we win then………those three have to go down to the police station and ask to speak to Brass in costume" smiled Catherine.

Grissom was against the idea but the drunken part of him found it strangely appealing.

"Your on" smiled Greg.

"Ok. Gil?" Cath asked as Warrick agreed.

"Fine" sighed Grissom.

"How do we chose whose doing what?" asked Warrick

"We'll draw," said Nick grabbing some straws form the side and snapping two from each.

"Ok who ever gets the short straw from each group is carrying" he said holding them out. Warrick sighed as he got the short one.

The room then burst into laughter as Sara got the short one.

"Well I hope it's not you she's carrying," laughed Warrick

"Lets see" luckily Greg picked the short one. Warrick was pleased to find he would be carrying Catherine.

"Ok Sara put Greg down," shouted Nick as Greg had jumped on Sara's back and was wrapping his cloak around her as she made him look surprisingly light.

"Right second lap who's pushing"

"Oh" shouted Cath as she choose the short one

"Yes" cried Nick as he got the short one finding the idea of pushing someone round on a trolley fun, he was even happier when he found it was to be Sara. Catherine even cheered up when she got to push Grissom.

"And third round you get back and handcuff your ankles to each other." Smiled Nick.

"So what is it once round the lab" asked Warrick trying to grab Grissom who was trying desperately to escape.

"Round the outside then by the morgue then back here"

"Grissom" shouted Warrick as he finally got hold of him

"Ok get on your backs," shouted Nick to a burst of laughter. Greg happily jumped on Sara's knocking her hat off while Catherine like he was trying to mount a horse as he finally got on Warrick barely kept his balance.

"THREE, TWO ONE…GO" shouted Nick as Sara sped out ahead of Warrick. Several lab techs had to run for cover as she nearly knocked people over since Greg was nearly strangling her.

"Go Boy" shouted Greg much to Sara's annoyance. Warrick was finally catching up with Catherine who was making a strange sound. Hodges set his coat on fire as he saw Sara run by his lab carrying Greg followed by Warrick carrying Catherine. He just stood starring of into the distance not quite sure if he'd spent to long with the solvents.

"Come on Warrick" called Cath as they rounded the morgue corridor.

"What the hell!" Doc Robbins had heard voices and come out to see what was happening only to see four CSI's running at him.

"Come on Warrick your supposed to be strong Sara's got to carry Greg," shouted Catherine as Robbins looked like he was having an aneurysm.

"God Greg no more food for you" shouted Sara having to hoist him higher as he was slipping down and becoming heavier by the second.

It was pretty much even as they approached the change point.

"GO Sara "shouted Nick waving his hat around.

"Come on Warrick" shouted Grissom having another brandy. Most of the lab techs had now gathered in the middle and were starring in disbelief through the glass. A betting pool had even started and several were shouting for there favourites. Sara practically threw Greg to the floor as she jumped breathlessly into the trolley normally used to carry files. Because of her long legs she easily got in while much to Grissom embarrassment Catherine grabbed his butt and shoved him in as Nick had already set of pushing Sara who was gripping onto the trolley been thrown for side to side as he raced down the corridor. Unfortunately Nick was going to fast to make the turn instead her crashed into the wall causing Sara to come out the trolley and himself to go in, allowing Catherine time to catch up with Grissom who had his eyes shut and was muttering something about having mercy.

"OW Nick" shouted Sara as they turned the trolley the right way up and she got back in.

"You cut me," she cried looking at her arm which had droplets of blood on it where the wire had scratched her.

"No pain no gain" shouted Nick building up a lead as he managed to get round the corner despite the fact three wheels came of the floor Sara had to cling onto the side's and screamed more high pitched them seemed possible as the trolley once again nearly threw her out.

"Damn their ahead" shouted Catherine kicking of her heals as she went while Grissom still with his eyes closed was wheeled by Doc Robbins who had now been joined by David.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating," said David.

"No your not. They opened his brandy" smiled the doc laughing as Catherine ran bare foot round the corner. The lad rats had now climbed tables get a better view of the race. Nick and Sara were first back jumping our and handcuffing their ankles Sara was in the middle.

"Go." Greg found he was taking to short strides Sara couldn't keep her balance as her legs were been jerked about while Nick was dragging everyone.

"STOP" shouted Sara as she nearly fell.

"Right leg on three. THREE " with that they all managed to step in time.

"LEFT" shouted Greg as they got a momentum of short steps going.

Catherine had just un-ceremonially tipped the trolley with the help of Warrick so that Grissom rolled onto the floor still gripping the sides.

"GIL" screamed Catherine handcuffing her ankle to Warrick who in turn was trying to hook his onto Grissom's.

"It's over?" eh asked opening his eyes and sitting up. "I'M ALIVE" h shouted holding his hands in the air much to the applause of few lab techs in who were enjoying the drunken antics.

"I can't wait to tell Ecklie," grinned Hodges before been jumped on by Archie and another tech that duck taped him to a swivel chair and aged him.

"Now that was fun" smiled Archie. "You can get up once you learn to keep quiet" he smiled as Hodges kicked his legs angrily against the side.

By now Warrick was cuffed to Grissom and they had started of at a slow pace. The fact, which they hardly had any balance before they tied themselves together, was hindering the process. Catherine was lent on Warrick trying to follow his step pattern while Grissom was quite happily doing his own thing on the end.

"COME ON" laughed Greg as they strode towards Doc Robbins and David.

"You should have some brandy" shouted Sara smiling.

"if it does that to you I think I'll pass" repeldi Al.

"this is fun, were goin gto make the others dress up when we win" repeldi Greg waving at them like he just won a gold medal.

"Sara come on" called Nick as she lost her footing and stumbled nearly taking everyone wit her.

"Ok Greg lift on three"

"What?" before Sara had time to object Nick and Greg had grabbed a arm just below her elbow and lifted her so her legs were as high of the ground as the handcuffs would allow and were now moving at a much quicker pace towards the finish line.

"COME ON GIL DO YOU WANT TO DRESS UP?" asked Warrick kicking his supervisor to make him go faster.

"Hey I'm your boss you can't do that," complained Grissom.

"Gil I think you should have some coffee" smiled Al as he approached him.

"I'm of shift," replied Grissom going past him. "I can do what I want," he added.

"David go tell Archie I want twenty on Grissom passing out before two" said Al.

"WE WON," shouted Greg and Sara doing a dance as they crossed the line that pulled Nick over and they all landed on top of each other.

"Oh now we have to dress up" sighed Catherine as the others made it back.

"Yes" Sara finally released her feet from the others swinging the handcuffs around in triumph.

"There's costumes in the cupboards, days were going to wear them If we won, so now you can" laughed Nick sitting.

Catherine, Warrick and Grissom trudged out the break room while the lab rats cheered Greg who was spinning Sara on the spot while Nick was using his hands as guns and drawing them from his holster and pretending to shot people.

"WE ARE THE CHAPIONS MY FRIENDS" called Greg placing Sara's black hat back on her head as she pulled her socks up as they had fallen around her ankles.

Ten minutes later and to cheek they hadn't down a runner Nick, Greg and Sara went of in search of them.

"I'm not coming out," shouted Catherine from the locker room.

"You will if I have to drag you," replied Sara slowly the door opened and Sara burst into laughter.

Catherine Willows was dressed as a fairy. She had pink tights, a pink tutu and tee shirt with glittery fairy wings on her back.

"I'm going to kill you," hissed Catherine as Nick and Greg began flapping their arms.

"Fly Tinker bell" laughed Greg, as Grissom and Warrick appeared much to everyone's amusement.

Warrick looked very fetching, as a pirate and the eye patch seemed to attract a lot of attention from passing females along with the plastic sword and toy parrot suck on his shoulder. His trousers ended just below his knees and he had a pair of black and white striped socks on similar to Sara's.

"Argh har me hearties" cried Greg as Warrick drew his small plastic sword and waved it at him. At this Greg raised his hands in the air.

"I'll turn you into a frog" he warned wiggling his fingers.

"Children" warned Grissom wagging his finger at them, but some how when he was dressed as a surfer it didn't have the same effect.

"Nice legs" commented Hodges walking by after been realised and settling for making comments. Grissom looked down, he was wearing long brown shorts that showed his legs and I shirt reminiscent of the ones Greg used to wear.

"Erm I thought Warrick might suit that more," laughed Sara as they walked back to Grissom's office.

"He wanted the eye patch," moaned Grissom sounding like a child who wasn't allowed sweets.

"Ow" mocked Sara sitting cross-legged on the floor while Cath sat next her.

"What shall we do now?" asked Nick as Grissom sat and span in his chair.

"Go clubbing," suggested Catherine hitting Sara with her wand.

"Dressed like this"? cried Grissom.

"Well it is Halloween" smiled Nick getting up and pulling Cath up by her wings.

"Actually it ended" said Warrick pointing to his watch.

"Well it is Vegas" smiled Sara linking arms with Catherine and walking out followed by Greg who was waving his arms at Warrick who in turn was waving his sword at him.

Ecklie wasn't expecting the sight that waited him as he arrived at work, neither was Brass who had been summoned by Ecklie. Walking straight towards them was a fairy and a witch.

"Hi, were going clubbing," said Catherine hitting Ecklie in the face with her wand, while Sara took her hat off and curtsied at Brass.

"WAIT " cried Greg nearly falling over his clock as Warrick chased him prodding him with his sword, with Grissom walked slowly behind. Brass couldn't contain himself at this sight and burst into laughter, as Ecklie simply stood lost for words.

"The night shift is leaving the building," cried Greg opening the door.

"We will be back every night at ten," added Catherine as they waved goodbye and began walking off down the street to many strange looks

**THE END**


End file.
